Solo dime: SI
by Caballero.ALADO
Summary: Solo dime: Si. Solo grita: SI. Y todo a nuestro alrededor cambiara. Dime que: No y prometo aceptarlo... Pero solo quiero una respuesta. *Jarlos*
1. No soy nadie

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?  
>Eh querido subir esto desde el lunes pasado, pero tenía unos eventos. Disfruten.<strong>

**(Todo lo que pasa aquí NO ES REAL, me lo eh inventado. Menos la boda xDD)**

**…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
><strong>  
>-James… - Dijo Carlos en susurro, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.<p>

**(Carlos)**  
>Recuerdo que todo esto comenzó cuando me encontraba con Alexa y su familia: era un día soleado, pero con un ligeras corrientes de aire frio.<br>Nos encontrábamos en un restaurante, hoy era cena con su familia, y al igual que la de ella, estaba la mía.  
>Después de terminar de cenar, un camarero nos trajo un pequeño pastelillo, el favorito de Alexa.<br>Al momento de ponerlo en la mesa tome una cuchara y una cucharada de glaseado, lo puse en medio de los ojos de Alexa. Ella miro lo que se encontraba en el glaseado… un pequeño aniño de compromiso… Lo tomo entre sus dedeos y yo dije: "¿Te casarías conmigo?" Ella respondió "Sí", todas las personas del restaurante nos miraron, y aplaudieron con mucha alegria.

Los meses se iban muy rápido, y eso significaba que se acercaba la boda. Todos los preparativos no los organizaba yo, ni Alexa. Su madre nos regaló a la mejor planificadora de eventos. En pocos meses todo estaba listo.

Me encontraba en la casa de James, él y yo habíamos tenido una discusión tres días después de que anuncie mi compromiso. Lo que significa que nos dejamos de hablar durante casi cuatro meses.  
>Llame a la puerta, y el ladrido de Fox, me avisaba que James estaba en casa.<p>

Él abrió la puerta, llevaba puesto ropa atrevida: un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa a cuadros morada y unos tenis que yo mismo le regale.  
>-Hola, James- Dije alegre de verlo.<br>-Hola- James me devolvió el saludo.  
>-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto un poco asustado. Como dije, James y yo tuvimos una discusión tres días de anunciar mi compromiso… Las cosas fueron así: Me encontraba en mi casa, había llamado a Logan Kendall y James. Una vez que los tres llegaron, fuimos a la sala.<br>-Chicos… - Trate de decir, pero la "emoción" era mucha y no me dejaba hablar –Yo… me… -  
>-¿Tú te vas a… ?- Kendall pregunto, imitando mi tono de voz.<br>-Casar… - Solté la última palabra, escuche emoción por parte de Logan y Kendall. Pero no de James, ¿Por qué?  
>-¿Te casaras con Alexa?- Pregunta James.<br>-Si- Es lo que respondo.  
>Después James me empezó a gritar sobre la banda, los fans… y por ultimo él. Que iba a hacer él sin mí. Sin su mejor amigo (obvio dijo que Logan y Kendall lo eran).<br>Yo le dije que tarde y temprano nos íbamos a casar, que era algo que no le importaba a él.  
>El trato de golpearme, tirarme un puñetazo en la cara, pero fui más rápido y lo esquive. Entonces Kendall lo sujeto, y él se liberó y se fue.<p>

Desde ese entonces no lo vi más, hasta el día de hoy.  
>James me dirige a la sala, nos sentamos muy cerca uno del otro. Después de estar diez minutos en silencio, decido romperlo.<br>-James… siento haberte dicho eso, que no te debe importar lo que haga… - Él corta mis palabras.  
>-No te disculpes. Tenías razón, no soy nadie para meterme en tú vida, en lo que haces, y no haces- James de dice tranquilo y amablemente… pero hay algo más en su voz…<p>

-James quisiera que tú fueras mi… padrino- Digo como si nada.  
>Él parece irse cuando le digo eso.<br>-Claro, me encantaría- Dice, con una sonrisa forzosa.  
>Ambos nos ponemos de pie y nos damos un abrazo… pero hay algo que me impide soltarlo… Nos separamos un poco, y ambos nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro.<br>-Yo… - Trato de decir, pero corta las palabras con un beso.  
>Yo no hago más que seguirlo. Nuestros labios moviéndose al compás de un vals. Me agrada lo cercano que están nuestros cuerpos, lo cálido que son sus labios. Todo.<br>Caigo en cuenta que estoy cometiendo algo erróneo… ¡ME CASO EN UN MES!  
>Entonces me separo de golpe.<br>-¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?!- Grito con rabia, pero no es solo rabia, es: enojo, triste, y ¿amor?  
>-Lo siento Litos… -Trata de disculparse, pero no me importan sus disculpas.<br>Tomo mi chaqueta y salgo de ahí, lo más rápido posible. Dejando a un James llorando…

**(James)  
><strong>No pude evitar besarlo, estaba tan cerca de mí, que no pude resistirme. Lo amo, y sé que él no me ama a mí, ¿Cómo lo sé?, simple, se fue sabiendo que me dejo llorando… sin importar quién me pudiese escuchar.  
>Falta un mes para su boda. Y no puedo hacer nada para que se fije en mí.<br>Solo me queda verlo feliz al lado de Alexa. Espero que ella le pueda dar lo que yo no pude.

Pero ¿cómo me pude fijar en uno de mis mejores amigos?, fue el tiempo que pasamos juntos, lo que me llevo a enamorarme de él. Sin darme cuenta quería besar sus labios en cualquier momento que se presentaba la ocasión.  
>Al cabo de un año me arme de valor para decirle que lo ama.<br>Era año nuevo, y él aun no llegaba a casa de Logan (todos decidimos ir a su casa). Yo lo esperaba impaciente, nervioso… no sé, jamás pude encontrar mi estado de ánimo en ese momento. Escuche un auto… era él… pero traía a alguien más… una ¿chica?  
>Caí en cuenta quien era… Alexa. Ellos se habían conocido en una heladería. Y desde ahí empezaron a salir. No sabía que ella iba a ir.<br>No podía competir contra ella… era mujer y yo hombre. Era obvio quien iba primero. Lo sabía mucho antes de que se hicieran novios.  
>Esa noche me di cuenta de algo… algo que olvide y recordé hasta el día de hoy… <em>No podemos cambiar el destino, él la eligió a ella y no a mí… Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo… Tiene que ser así.<br>_Era algo que me dije que no podrá olvidar. Pero lo hice, y fue uno de mis errores._  
><em>Pero aun así sé que estaba mal pensar en tan solo besarlo, sabiendo que estaba comprometido.

…

Pasaron 3 semanas. Solo quedaba una antes de la boda. ¿Tenía que rentar un traje o Carlos me había des invitado?

**(Carlos)  
><strong>Pasaron días, desde que ocurrió "ESO" en la casa de James. Y me constaba mucho mantener una plática con Alex, sin que ese "Besó" se me atravesara justo en medio de todo.  
>Tal vez. Actué muy mal ese día, ya que… me fui, deje a James solo, llorando… Cosa que jamás creí capaz de hacer en mi vida.<br>Ahora no sé qué hacer, le he pedido a James que sea mi padrino. Y sin él, sé que no puedo lograr nada… ¡¿QUE ESTOY PENSADO?!, ¡LOGRE MUCHAS COSAS!, !ENCONTRE UNA NOVIA!, ¡Y ME CASARE DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA!.  
>Puedo hacer muchas cosas sin él.<p>

**(James)**  
>Me pase la última semana (antes de la boda), en mi cama. Estaba tan deprimido que no comía.<br>Pero logre recuperarme, por Fox. Él me necesitaba, y yo a él.  
>Después, para ser exactos, dos días antes de la boda. Algo paso por mi cabeza, algo extremo, pero le haría bien a todos, en especial a Carlos y Alexa.<br>Después de meditarlo todo ese día. Me fui directo a mi estudio. Iba a hacer una noche muy larga…

**(Narrador)**  
>Carlos y James miraron directamente a la luna. Aun que estaban en lugares distintos: Carlos en su casa (que pronto iba a hacer de él y Alexa). James en su estudio, que pronto iba a...<br>El caso es que ambos dijeron (al mismo tiempo): el nombre del otro.

Era de mañana. 9:00am. Para ser exacto, Carlos despertó, sabiendo que hoy era su despedida de soltero. Y que no iba a ver a James ahí. Su corazón, por alguna razón (que no sabía cuál era), empezó a latir muy rápido: como si tal solo decir o escuchar su nombre, bastara para que él se emocionara.  
>Siguió con su tranquila mañana (como de costumbre), pero tenía la rara sensación que le hacía sentir un enorme vacío.<p>

James había pasado la noche en el sillón. Después de hacer muchas llamadas anoche, no pudo subir a su habitación, y quedo tumbado en el sofá.  
>Se levantó con un ligero dolor en el cuello, y subió a su habitación, para tomar una ducha larga.<br>Al momento de estar desnudo en la tina, no pudo evitar llorar. Saber que iba a hacer algo muy cobarde al huir de sus problemas de esa forma.  
>Quería ir a la casa de Carlos, tocar la puerta y esperar a que el abriese, después que él allá echo eso, tomarlo por la cintura y susurrar un –Te amo Carlos Pena- y sellar todo con cálido beso en los labios…<br>Pero es imposible que pueda hacerlo. Al menos… no a estas alturas.

**~Día de la boda~**  
>En la casa de Carlos, era casi todo un desorden. Había sido una despedida de solteros algo loca.<br>-Adiós chicos- Carlos se despedía de los últimos invitados (hombres).  
>Al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Por el hecho de que James no había ido. Pero ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer?, después del beso ¿Cómo podrían mirarse a la cara sin que eso los atormentara?, bueno nada más a Carlos.<br>Pasaron dos horas, solo quedaban cinco para a boda. Y alguien llamaba a la puerta.  
>Carlos se acercó, sin preguntarse quién podría ser…<br>-James- Dijo Carlos casi en susurro.

**…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
><strong>¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gusto?, Carlos se casó, y James no hizo nada para detenerlo:'C

Este pequeño proyecto será un Two Shot. Espero les allá gustado. Pronto subiré el segundo y último capítulo.

¡NOS VEMOS!, ¡CUIDENSE!

PD: Estoy preparando nuevos capítulos de "Tres Fantasmas" Y "Amigos"

(No olviden dejar **Reviews**)

**ATTE:  
>Nésztor*Caballero_ALADO**


	2. Lo siento, Carlos

**Hola, hola. Les dije que iba a estar aquí cada domingo.  
>Aquí la parte final de "Solo dime: SI"<br>Quiero aclarar que esta fue mi idea desde el principio.**

**Sin más que decir. Disfruten.**

**…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
><strong>**  
>(Narrador)<strong>  
>-James- Dijo Carlos casi en susurro.<br>-¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunto James.  
>-Claro, pasa- Contesto Carlos.<br>-Carlos… -  
>-¿Si?-<br>-Lo siento- Dijo James mientras las lágrimas se acomunaban en sus ojos.  
>-Jam… - Trato de decir Carlos, pero fueron detenidas sus palabras.<br>-Déjame terminar… - Dijo James.

-Siento lo que paso en mi casa, siento no haberme detenido. Sabía que estabas comprometido, y aun así no me importo. Por qué te tenía en mis brazos. Cerca de mí, donde sabía que estarías a salvo, junto a mí. Siento eso y más. ¿Por qué? ¡POR QUE ME GUSTAS!, más que un amigo, más que un hermanos, estoy enamorado de ti, loca y perdidamente. Es por eso que no me pude detener ese día. Perdóname por venir el día de tu boda, a decir que te amo. Pero no podía callarlo más, cada segundo que pasa minutos u hora muero lentamente. No me dan ganas de vivir, no sin ti. No si no estoy a tu lado… - Termino James de hablar. Carlos solo le miraba.

Una bofetada, es lo que le dio Carlos a James –No seas estúpido- Dijo Carlos empezado a llorar.  
>-Puedes encontrar a quien tú quieras, eres perfecto. Eres lo que toda chica quiere, no debes llora por mí- Siguió Carlos hablando –Pero sigues aferrándote a mí- Carlos le da la espalda a James y se aleja un poco.<p>

-Me aferro a ti, como tú lo hiciste con aquella galleta. ¿La recuerdas?, teníamos tres años… -  
>-¡BASTA JAMES, BASTA!- Grito Carlos enfadado -¿Qué no lo entiendes?, me casare en menos de cinco horas- Carlos se acercó a James –James… no quiero que sigas teniendo eso por mí. Quiero que te olvides de mí, y de lo que sientes por mí. Busca a alguien que te haga feliz. Porque yo no lo voy hacer, yo amo a Alexa y el beso fue un error muy grande de mi parte- Caro siguió hablando –Pero no me gustaría perder nuestras amistad. Quisiera que fueras a mi boda, no como mi padrino, si no como otro invitado más-<p>

James respiro hondo-Te prometo que iré- Dijo James –Estaré ahí con una sonrisa enorme, me alegrare por ti y por Alexa. Lo prometo, y también prometo olvidarme de ti- James tomo los hombros de Carlos –Si solo me besas una última vez-  
>Carlos se sorprendió un poco –James… - Y Carlos se alzó para besar a James.<br>Lo había hecho. Había ganado un último beso del amor de su vida. Pensó James.

Ambos se separaron y James salió de la casa de Carlos, sin siquiera decir "Adiós".  
>Carlos callo de rodillas. El beso (pensó), había sido mucho más que un simple beso. Y Carlos se lamentó eso…<p>

…

Era tiempo, todos estaban ya en la iglesia.  
>Carlos se encontraba en el altar, solo esperaba a Alexa.<br>Estaba tan distraído, buscando a James, que no se dio cuenta que Alexa casi llegaba al altar.

Carlos sonrió, al ver que James había llegado, casi exactamente al mismo tiempo que la novia. Todos pensaron que la sonrisa de Carlos se debía a Alexa. Pero no era así.

La ceremonia había llegado a la parte de –Hable ahora o calle para siempre-. James no podía impedirla, había hecho una promesa. Poco después llego la parte final: Carlos miro a James por un segundo, antes de contestar a Alexa. James solo le dijo en un pequeño susurro *Acepto*

La ceremonia había acabado… Carlos oficialmente estaba casado con Alexa. Todo el mundo se había retirado, menos James que se acercó muy animado a los recién casados.  
>-Hey, ¿Cómo está la pareja?- Dijo James.<br>-¡Muy bien!- Respondió Alexa.  
>-Felicidades a ambos- Dijo James, después solo se fue sin decir una más.<p>

Todos bailaban y felicitaban a la pareja recién casada. Ya que todos se encontraban en la fiesta.  
>El salón donde era la fiesta era sumamente grande. James se estaba divirtiendo mucho (o eso fue lo que fingía hacer).<p>

Ya pasada de las 12, James se puso de pie, y llamo la atención de todos golpeando ligeramente una copa de cristal con un cuchillo pequeño de plata.  
>-Quiero proponer un brindis, por la mejor pareja de todo L.A- Dijo James levantando su copa en alto- Salud. – Dio por terminado.<p>

**(James)  
><strong>Me anime a dar un pequeño discurso. Felicitado a la nueva pareja de Los Ángeles.  
>Me dolió, me dolía. Verlo feliz con ella, hacía que mi corazón dejara de latir. ¿Pero que podía hacer?, ya estaban casados. Y yo no tenía por qué impedir la boda (cuando tuve la oportunidad). Le había hecho una promesa, y la iba a cumplir. Lo iba hacer, eso y más. ¿Cómo?, simple. Me iba a ir de la vida de Carlos. Ya tenía preparada mi partida, desde aquella noche que pase en mi estudio.<br>Iba a dejar la vida que llevo en Los Ángeles, por ver feliz a mi amado… al esposo de Alexa. Y no había marcha atrás, mi partida era inminente, me iría mañana en la madrugada.

Camine hasta un balcón, era muy grande y con flores amarillas enredadas por todo el lugar.  
>Mire hacia la luna, tan brillante, tan hermosa… tan sola.<br>-Ella no está sola-  
>Reí un poco, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? –Lose, las estrellas son sus compañeras, y es por eso que nunca está sola- Le dije a Alexa.<br>-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto ella.  
>-¿Y tú que haces aquí, no deberías estar adentro, en tú boda?- Pregunto un poco cortante.<br>Ella se acercó a mí.  
>-Se lo que sientes por Carlos- Dijo ella.<br>Me sorprendí, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, Y si lo sabía, ¿Por qué no detuvo la boda?  
>Esas y más preguntas se hacían presentes en mi cabeza. Y lo único que pude preguntar:<br>-¿Quién te lo dijo? -  
>-Nadie. Los escuche hablar hoy, en la casa de Carlos. Entre por la puerta trasera y escuche todo… - Alexa hizo una pausa y luego continuo –También sé que te iras-<br>-¿Cómo te enteraste?-  
>-Mi papá es jefe de una empresa de mudanzas, él me dijo que lo llamaste, diciendo que necesitabas sus servicios. Que le habías dicho que todo fuera secreto. Me lo dijo porque sabe que tú y los chicos comparten un vínculo muy grande, y le dio la impresión que Kendall, Logan y Carlos no sabían nada de esto-<br>-Sí, me iré. Pero si sabes lo que siento por Carlos, sabrás porque lo hago-  
>-Irte, no arreglara nada, él solo se va a deprimir si te vas-<br>-Prefiero eso, a que te deje-  
>-¿Qué?-<br>-Lo amas, al igual que yo. Pero yo no pude llegar a más. Yo solo pude darle dos besos, uno por error, y otro… por confusión. No pude llegar hasta donde estás tú. A una boda… No quiero que él se confunda y te deje, no sería justo para ti… -  
>-¿Y es justo para él?-<br>-No. Pero el la única manera. Sé que se va a deprimir, por una o dos semanas pero tú estarás con él. Y si lo estas, va a querer luchar por ti, y a mí me dirá adiós-

-Alexa cuídalo bien… -  
>-Te prometo cuidarlo, ¿Te volveremos a ver?- Pregunto Alexa.<br>-No… - Fue lo último que dijo James.

**Una Semana Después  
><strong>(Carlos)  
>Me había ideo de Los Ángeles por una semana (Luna de miel). Lo primero que quería era visitar a James.<br>Al estar frente a la puerta de su casa. Un temor me invadió. ¿Qué le diré?, ¿De qué hablaremos?  
>Toque a la puerta, toque, y toque. Y nadie la abrió. No escuchaba los ladridos de Fox.<br>-Ellos se fueron- Me dijo Richard, el vecino de James –James me dio esto, para ti-  
>-¿Una llave?- Pregunte.<br>-Si-  
>Tome la llave, me acerque a la puerta, y poco después, estaba recorriendo la casa vacía de James. Ya no quedaba nada.<br>Recorrí toda la casa, deje el cuarto de James por ultimo. Abrí la puerta, y solo quedaba una mesita de cristal, él amaba esa mesa. Pero había algo más, ¿una carta? Me acerque, la tome del cristal frio.

_Para Carlos:_

_Hola, sé que tú estás leyendo esto.  
>Te preguntaras ¿A dónde fue este cobarde? Simple, me fui de tú vida. De la vida de los demás. No quiero que por mi dejes a Alexa. Ella en verdad te ama, y sé que lo haces de la misma forma que ella. Admito que me consumió, me despedazó y me destrozo tu boda con Alexa. Pero también admito que me hizo mirar hacia adelante y entender que todo en esta vida tiene un motivo. Y que cuando has sufrido mucho, llega el día en el que todo empieza a doler menos… Espero con ansias a que llegue ese día.<em>

_Sé que, nuestro último beso te dejo confundido. Y es por eso y más que me fui. No quiero que me busques, ni tú, ni nadie. Estaremos bien.  
>Pero me duele no haberme despedido de nadie. En especial de ti, y es por eso que te escribí todo esto.<em>

_Quiero decir todo lo que amo de ti:  
>Amo tus ojos, esos que siempre me hipnotizan. Amo tú sonrisa, porque cada vez que la veo todo se vuelve alegre. Amo tus labios, porque me recuerdan a la cereras de un pastel. Amo tú dulce vos, porque cada vez que la escucho mi estómago se llena de mariposas. Amo tú tamaño, te hace ver adorable.<em>

_Solo quiero decir que ¡AMO TODO DE TI!, ¿Cómo no amar a alguien tan divertido?, que siempre le sonríe a cualquier persona.  
>Me lamento mucho, el haberme enamorado de ti, el haberte besado sin tu permiso, el pedido un último beso. Pero me quería ir con algo que recordad toda mi vida…<em>

_Te amo Carlos Pena. Y siempre lo aré.  
>Quiero que sepas que "Yo estaré para ti, incluso cuando tú no me quieras cerca"<em>

_Espero nunca nos volvamos a encontrar… Con amor o con cualquier sentimiento:_

_-James…_

…

Carlos metió la carta en el sobre, se dejó caer de rodillas -James… - Dijo en susurro, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

_¿Fin?_

**…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
><strong>Lo sé, muchos querían que Carlos y James terminaran juntos, pero como dije "esa fue mi idea desde el principio"  
>Como podrán notar puse "¿Fin?" Tal vez en un futuro (no muy relajo) pueda hacer un "Epílogo"<br>¿Qué dicen?

Gracias por leer este Two Shot…

(No olviden dejar **Reviews**)

**ATTE:  
>Nésztor*Caballero_ALADO**


End file.
